


Crush On You

by kmonkey96



Series: SakuAtsu Moments [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Both these boys are WHIPPED, Cliche sharing earphones, M/M, Sakusa Kiyoomi POV, Train Ride, late night, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmonkey96/pseuds/kmonkey96
Summary: Atsumu and Kiyoomi are catching a train to get home.Atsumu wants to show Kiyoomi a song he likes.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123493
Kudos: 39





	Crush On You

“Hey omi-omi?”

“Yes, Miya?”

Sakusa looked at the man sitting beside him on the train.

The teammates had just spent the exploring the bustling shopping district, and had eventyally gone to a restaurant for dinner that Sakusa had deemed appropriate.

The whole affair had seemed like a date in Kiyoomi’s opinion, but Atsumu had been adamant, denying and arguing that “no, it’s not a date omi-kun. Think of it as team bonding time,” which was ridiculous because it had only been the two of them.

A slight flush had crept over Atsumu’s tanned skin, and the man avoided eye contact as he held out an earphone.

“Don’t worry, it’s a new pair I bought today.” His hand was shaking, and there was a slight nervousness to the tone of his voice.

“I j-just want you to listen to this song real quick.”

Sakusa looked at the earbud like it might be his downfall, but when he looked back at the other mans face, he knew what had a higher chance of making him fall.

Without thinking too much about hesitating, he extended his gloved hand out in a silent question for the earbud.

“Ok then. Show me the song.”

The way Atsumu’s eyes lit up was worth whatever oncoming assault his ears may have to endure.

Kiyoomi had assumed that both earbuds were meant for him, but his teammate put the other in his own ear, before pressing the screen of his phone.

Soothing music poured from the bud into his ear. Quiet piano keys and a soft, steady beat. 

He didn’t quite know what he had expected, but it was not the calm song with gentle vocals and sweet lyrics that was currently blessing his thoughts.

_ i’ve got a crush, on you... _

The steady rocking of the train was enough to tire the man next to him. 

_... sweetie pie.... _

Their shoulders brushed, but Kiyoomi was feeling peaceful enough that his thoughts did not stray to any ideas of rampant germs and his usual deterrence to touching.

“Omi-kun?”

“Yes, Miya?”

“Can I rest my head on you?”

At this point, he was almost desperate for the slight assurance of casual affection from a man he was willing to receive it from.

“Fine. But don’t you dare fall asleep.”

Atsumu lowered his head until it was resting in the place between Kiyoomi’s shoulder and neck, blonde hair tickling his jaw.

“Don’t fret Omi-omi. I wouldn’t want to miss this moment anyway.”

The steady rumble of the train and the song on repeat calmed Sakusa, but the man resting on him made his heart beat faster and his breathing quicken.

Warm puffs of air graced his bare neck, goosebumps rising on his arms as a result of the sensation.

Kiyoomi was trapped between wanting to push Atsumu’s head away, or pull the man even closer.

An internal battle raged, as he felt Atsumu’s breaths even out and he knew that the traitor had fallen asleep on him.

He couldn’t even find it in himself to care at this point.

As Kiyoomi felt his own eyelids start to droop and his limbs get heavy, the same lyrics resounded in his head on repeat.

_ i’ve got a crush, on youuu... sweetie pieee... _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading!!
> 
> The title of this fic is based off the song “Crush On You” by Elijah Who
> 
> I finished this at like 2am after listening to this song on repeat for an hour.
> 
> also i do highly recommend this song! please go listen to it if you are even slightly interested :)))


End file.
